Alone in the Dot
by MadameDegrassi96
Summary: my first one shot if Eclare, alone, in the dot. alone. just read it please!


**Okay people this is my one-shot, I was watching reruns and I got this idea, so HERE IT GOES!**

. **Alone**. _In_.__the Dot.

"Eli, I love you." He smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Clare, I love you too." She smiled this time and started kissing him. They were getting quite turned on by Clare's hand gestures. She moved her hands underneath his shirt, and rubbed up and down. She went to take his shirt off, but stopped herself.

"Eli, we can't do this here, we are in the middle, of a club." He groaned, he was really turned on right now.

"Fine, let's go get something to eat from downstairs." She happily agreed, as they went to the counter, Spinner came up.

"Shit, guys um, I am about to close," he saw the disappointment in their faces.

"Well, Edwards how about I lock you guys in here? I should only be gone for an hour or two, close all the windows and lock all the doors. No turning on the oven, or sandwich maker. No coffee. Anything else is fine, the deep fryer, and microwave, theirs plenty of soda. Don't burn my place down, please." Then he mumbled something coherent to the teenagers, but what he said was "again."

Eli had a plan though, he would enjoy this time, because in reality he was still turned on. Clare was oblivious to his plans.

"So, what do you want? I am going to play waitress." Thoughts of Clare in a skimpy waitress outfit didn't help. Clare went back behind the counter to pull out a shirt, but they only had one that was a size too small, but she still wore it. Eli thought she looked even better then he imagined in these clothes. She was wearing a very tight "DOT" employee shirt that showed a lot of cleavage, and shirts that pretty much showed everything, from the beach. And the fact that she still had the innocent look was just a plus.

"So, what can I get you today?" his eyes flickered all over her body, lust very apparent in his eyes. By then Clare got the point, and looked down feeling very exposed.

"I'm just going to go, change." She went to walk away, but Eli wasn't having it, he quickly jumped up and grabbed her waste, lifting her up onto the countertop. Him between her legs.

"Not so fast Edwards, I didn't place my order in yet." He said with a smirk on his face. She giggled, and started to kiss him, this time, she didn't stop as she tore off his shirt leaving his hard muscles, against Clare's tight shirt. She was breathing so hard, Eli wasn't sure why considering that they'd only been kissing for about 2 minutes, but then she ripped her self away from him.

"Eli, I can't" he cut her off to grab his shirt.

"I understand Clare." She shook her head vigorously still panting,

"NO! Eli take it off, I cant breathe." She was referring to the too-tight shirt.

He smirked,

"Clare, if you wanted me naked, all you had to do was say so," she sighed.

"No Eli, my shirt, its too tight! I really can't breathe." She took just ripped it off, literally. Ripping the material. It surely surprised him," but then she sighed contently, and went back to making out with Eli. Her left hand was in his hair, and her right one was touching his body all over, trying to remember every nook and cranny of his skin. Eli's hands were at Clare's waste, rubbing them as he continuously pulled her closer, her legs attached around his hips in a death grip to pull him closer to her, no matter how close they were, they just wanted to be closer. Clare was bold and started to take off her bra. This drove Eli mad, and he started to groan, and moan. She jumped off the countertop and dragged Eli to a bigger table, without breaking the kiss. He started to go for his belt, but wasn't fast enough for Clare's liking and she got there first. Now he was in his boxers, and she was in her shorts. He quickly went for her shorts, and she happily obliged. She ran her hands all over him, as he did the same causing moans of all sorts run through her throat like flames of a dragon. She felt sensations overwhelm her body, as she felt Eli's sensations as well. This caused her to giggle. This in turn caused Eli to growl sexily. Clare started to kiss Eli's neck, one hickey after another, and Eli could hardly contain himself, but he didn't want to rush anything. Meanwhile Clare was waiting for him to take control of the situation, and when he didn't, she decided to make him take control.

"Eli," she moaned softly, Eli was being pushed. She slowly continued to kiss his neck, then his jaw, and all over his chest. Eli couldn't take it anymore, and threw her down on the table, and jumped on top of her. This caused another fit of giggles escape Clare, but was cut short by Eli's needing kiss. Then without warning, he was inside her. They went on for about an hour, then they fell asleep on the floor of "The Dot" with their clothes randomly thrown obscure across the room, completely destroyed in need to remove them. When they woke up, they were still in each others arms, smiling like guilty fools.

"Clare, I love you." She smiled even huger.

"Eli, you know I love you too." And with that, they made their way to clean up all evidence that anything non PG went down here, just in time for Spinner to return. But Spinner wasn't stupid. He knew, but he didn't want to embarrass them any further, but him being him, decided to anyway.

"So, what did you guys do this fine evening." They looked around avoiding eye contact.

"Nothing really hung out, is all." He laughed.

"Clare, be sure to clean that table over there off." They eyes went wild, but soon cooled down, because they realized that they had too much fun to care.


End file.
